


Desperate

by Esty111



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Lyrium Withdrawal, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esty111/pseuds/Esty111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The withdrawal did this to him from time to time. Made him tense, desperate, hard. Made him crave her; made him frantic for release."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> Cullen smut. Woot woot.

She knew. The moment she rode through the gate she could see that he was wound tight, tension, lust, raw power rolling off him in waves. The blue fire in his eyes told her everything. But he had waited patiently. Waited for her to greet those who came to welcome her back, waited for her to return her mount to the stables. He waited for her to give her instructions for what needed to be done.

But he could only wait for so long.

The withdrawal did this to him from time to time. Made him tense, desperate, _hard_. Made him crave her; made him frantic for release.

Without a word he had taken her hand in his and pulled her towards their destination, onlookers be damned. The little guard room by the main gate was dusty and dark but it didn't matter.

He pulled her against him and kissed her savagely, his tongue thrusting into her mouth without preamble, her throaty moan swallowed by his own. Dust flew up into the air and an old chair fell to the ground as he hauled her up against a stone wall, teeth nipping at her lips, rough palms cupping her full breasts. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she felt his strained erection pressing into her stomach.

Their kisses became more brutal and she pulled back when she needed air.

"Cullen-"

"Shut up," he growled.  

His mouth claimed hers again as a hand roamed down her body to her breeches, the laces coming undone with practiced speed.

She was torn when this happened. She hated that he suffered but _loved_ it  when he ravaged her. He was rough and possessive and selfish but if he needed this she was more than happy to oblige him.

She moaned loudly when two long fingers slid into her with ease. Cullen groaned in response.

"You're so wet already," he murmured as his lips trailed a path down the column of her throat. "So wet and I've barely touched you."

"Cullen," she sobbed as he plunged in a third finger.

"Shut up."

He curled his fingers up and in, her cunt tightening around his digits. His sinful mouth returned to assault her own sloppily, tongue and teeth claiming her with fervor.

Her mewls and gasps of pleasure filled the little space, echoing off the walls.

"You like this, don't you?" he asked huskily as his fingers plunged faster into her. "You like being pressed up against the wall, legs spread wide for me, cunt so wet it's dripping down your thighs, moaning my name like a whore."

She was light headed from the pleasure his words brought. She shouldn't like it when he spoke thusly but she did. So very much. His dominance awoke something primal within her; Cullen was the alpha male claiming his woman and she wanted to do nothing other than take his delectable onslaught. 

When he decided his exquisite torture of her body was enough he pulled his fingers out of her and brought them up to her lips. His eyes smoldered as he watched her taste herself, her own gaze hooded with pleasure.

"Good girl," he praised quietly when his fingers were clean, then he leaned in to kiss her again, crushing her lips to his.

He quickly undid his own laces while he kissed her. His rigid cock sprang free of its confines and Cullen adjusted his hips so the hard tip was pressed against her opening. He wasted no time in sheathing himself inside her, all the way to the hilt.

"Fuck," he snarled against her neck as her cunt clenched around him at the sudden intrusion.

"Cullen. Fuck me. Please," she whimpered.

"I will fuck you." He pulled out of her and thrust back in with such force that her teeth rattled as she slammed against the wall.

"I will fuck you how I please." Two thrusts this time.

"I will fuck you hard and you will take it." He pounded into her faster now, setting a steady rhythm that had her moaning and crying out with every movement.

"I will fuck you over and over again until I'm satisfied, until you can't move, and until my seed is dripping down your legs and the only word you know how to say is my name." He sped up, hips pistoning at a vicious pace that was almost painful but she didn't care. She wanted his touch, his cock, his power. She wanted to erase his suffering and make him forget the pain the withdrawal caused him. She wanted him to crave her, and only her, for the rest of his life.

Cullen kept slamming into her, his release building too fast yet not fast enough. That she was so submissive to his needs only heightened the pleasure he got from taking her in such a away. She wanted it rough as much as he needed it. The noises she made spurred him on and made him fuck her harder, wanting to be so deep inside her body that there was as little space between them as possible.

"Come for me," he commanded. "Come for me so I can spill my seed inside your sweet, little cunt."

She came undone that instant, release erupting across her body and Cullen fucked her harder, drawing out her pleasure. She screamed his name like he wanted, a mantra of _Cullen Cullen Cullen_ falling from her lips as the wet sounds of rutting grew louder.

A few more punishing thrusts and he came inside her with a roar of his own, his hips stuttering a few more times before they stilled completely. Heavy panting came from both of them, the smell of sweat, sex and musk filling the small room. Neither spoke for some time, wanting to relish in the sweet haze the created together.

When they moved Cullen did so first, pulling out of her and lowering her to the floor gently. He cupped her face and kissed her lovingly, the urgency he felt earlier now gone, the pain replaced by a sated warmth.

He pulled back slightly and opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it.

"Do not apologize," she said softly.

"But I-"

"Cullen, hush. I love you. Always." She kissed the scar on his lip then lowered her head to rest on his chest and breathed deeply. Cullen kissed the top of her head.

"I don't deserve you."

"You deserve to be happy. And so much more."

"I love you."

"Mmmm. Now take me to your bed, Commander."

"As you wish, my lady."


End file.
